Gary Dawlins
Holly Dawlins Paige Dawlins |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Former tour guide |Row 5 title = Pathology |Row 5 info = Spree Killer |Row 6 title = Modus Operandi |Row 6 info = Shooting |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Incarcerated |Row 8 title = Portrayed By |Row 8 info = Joel Marsh Garland }} "We need to get these savages out of our country!" Gary Dawlins is a spree killer who appeared in "Detour". Background Gary was born to a wealthy couple, Stan and Holly Dawlins, who both ran a company dedicated to supporting foreigners starting a new life in the United States. When Gary was nine years old, Stan was shot and killed during a random robbery committed by an illegal Hispanic immigrant. As an adult, he became a tour guide, where he met a woman named Paige, who he would later marry. On September 11, 2001, the 9/11 attacks occurred, killing nearly 3,000 people. Paige, who was near the World Trade Center at the time of the attacks, went missing and her body was never found. She would eventually be [[wikipedia:Declared death in absentia|declared dead in absentia]] in 2006. Snapping from the revelation, Gary assaulted a Saudi Arabian man during one of his tours, which resulted in him losing his job and being sent to prison. There, he became a member of the local chapter of the Aryan Brotherhood prison gang and became opposed to the presence of foreigners in the U.S. Just days after being released early from prison, Gary brutally assaulted three Muslim men in front of a mosque during the ten-year anniversary of 9/11 and was sent to prison again, although his sentence was lessened through the influence of his mother. In 2015, he was released again into the custody of Holly, after which he began planning a killing spree targeting foreigners. He convinced a friend and former coworker of his, Jonathan Spartwell, to purchase a .22-caliber revolver for him, which he planned to use in the killings. Modus Operandi Gary targeted tourists from foreign countries, shooting them with a .22-caliber Harrington & Richardson 930 revolver. He initially shot his victims repeatedly in fits of rage, but as his confidence grew, he would make them lie face-down on the ground with their hands covering the back of their heads. Then, he would execute them with single shots to the back of the head. Profile The unsub is a white male aged in his 40s who sympathizes with white supremacist ideologies, but because he has not left any hate messages or symbols, he might not be an outright supporter. He is evidently heavily opposed to the presence of foreigners and tourists in New York City, and he might be on a mission to slowly eradicate them. The overkill seen in the first string of shootings suggests he is being driven by rage, but the latest murders show he is gaining confidence and wants his victims to suffer before they die. He most likely suffered a personal, traumatic loss in his life, and this loss may have involved a foreigner in some significant degree. The first victim of any serial murderer is always the key to understanding the unsub's motives, and since the first shooting victim was Saudi Arabian, this indicates the traumatic event involved a Saudi Arabian, such as 9/11. However, it must not be immediately assumed 9/11 is the sole underlying cause of the unsub's killings, and every detail must be looked at with scrutiny. He is armed and extremely dangerous, and statistics indicate he will not go down without a fight. Known Victims *October 3, 2006: Unnamed Saudi Arabian man *September 11, 2011: Three unnamed Muslim men *2015: **June 1: ***Mahmoud Assaf ***Arata and Chouko Nakamura ***Yan Lung **June 2: ***Jorge and Carmella Palacio ***Four unnamed Brazilian college students **June 3: ***Derek Morgan ***Unnamed woman Appearances *Season Three **Detour **Highway (mentioned) Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals